Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco
by Tenma Internacional
Summary: Prenuncio a Saga dos Céus.
1. Chapter 1

CDZ - ANTES DOS CÉUS

_**Cavaleiros Do Zodíaco - ANTES DOS CÉUS(Prólogo)**_****

CAPÍTULO 1: ANTES DO CÉU

O monte Olimpo... Em seu topo existe um templo dedicado a Zeus, o pai de todo os deuses. Aos pés da montanha, existe um grande portão. Tão alto quanto o Muro das Lamentações, ou, até onde se consegue enxergar. Onde mesmo as ninfas ou os escolhidos pelos deuses, a habitar nos Campos Elíseos. Devem ter permissão para entrar. Lá dentro, uma grande escadaria, que leva até a Grande Casa Celeste. Guardada por Hércules. Depois de passar por ela, se tem mais uma escadaria que leva até topo do Monte Olimpo. Somente quem passa pela Grande Casa Celeste, consegue chegar ao topo. E somente, quem tem a permissão de Hércules, pode passar. Por fim, somente os deuses geralmente tem conseguido subir as escadarias que levam ao topo. Sua arquitetura fazia uma referência às doze casas do zodíaco.  
Na entrada, um corredor atravessa as varias salas, chegando à sala principal. Com uma imensa cúpula em seu teto, que só era comparada ao tamanho da estátua de Zeus. Zeus segurando uma lança na mão direita apontada para o chão.  
E a mão esquerda fechada, segurando o mundo. Nesta sala a frente da estatua, está um trono dourado com a armadura divina de Hércules, sentada em seu trono. Voltando para entrada da Grande Casa Celeste. Existem duas escadas no lado direito e esquerdo. As duas descem até o corredor. No final deste corredor, existe mais uma pequena escada. Descendo a ela você estará no porão. À esquerda e direita da mesma escada. Duas passagens levam a outro corredor. Desta vez, este corredor leva para uma parede. Diferente da passagem que levava aos Campos Elíseos, atrás desta parede existe um meio de voltar para Terra. De volta ao porão, na verdade é um imenso calabouço.

Aqui, se encontra o guardião da Grande Casa Celeste. Um guerreiro notório das épocas mitológicas. Sentado em uma cadeira de pedra em frente a uma mesa, jogando xadrez com uma criatura. Parece ser feita de um líquido que lembra água. Esta criatura está provavelmente, sendo controlada pelo mesmo individuo.  
Ao ouvir passos, a criatura se desfaz. Seiya e Hyoga estão presos aqui em uma das centenas de celas, vigiadas pelo mesmo carcereiro a quem joga xadrez. O som dos passos tinha desconcentrado o jogador. Vai aumentando cada vez mais, o som dos passos, enquanto os indivíduos se aproximam.  
Dois homens, um deles não esta nada contente, além destes dois estarem usando suas Sapuris em ruínas, um resultado de sua última luta, e, de sua última derrota. Estão indo direto, rumo em direção a cela atrás do jogador. Está é a cela que contêm a razão de suas vindas. Os prisioneiros desta cela são dois cavaleiros de Athena. Um deles mais do que óbvio, responsável diretamente pela fúria de Thanatos. Thanatos, o deus da morte.  
Alguns minutos antes, o guerreiro estava discutindo com um dos Cavaleiros de Athena sobre seu destino e outras coisas relevantes:

**Desconhecido:**_ Mesmo agora, estou surpreso! Por vocês cavaleiros, terem chegado até aqui!_

**Hyoga: **_Para onde você levou a deusa Athena? Diga! Onde está Saori?_

Seiya parecia um tanto distante, não falava nada. Deveria ser por causa da maldição de Hades, que aos poucos, estava lhe cortando os cinco sentidos. Brevemente, Seiya não poderá nem aguentar com os seus próprios socos. Que um dia, superaram diversos oponentes. Até hoje, era a primeira vez, que o exaltado Seiya, pouco falava. Apenas ouvia a conversa de seu amigo, perante uma nova ameaça. Enquanto isso, sem que Hyoga tivesse notado. Seiya perdia a consciência e deslizava com as costas sobre a parede gélida de sua cela. Escurecendo aos poucos a visão, até desmaiar e deitar de lado encostando a cabeça no chão. Sem fazer um único som ou baque forte.

**Desconhecido:**_ Pft! Vocês não estão em condições de fazer exigências, Cavaleiros! E mesmo eu, quero saber onde, onde aquela deusa sem vergonha se escondeu?!  
Achava que estaria debaixo das asas do Pégaso!?_

**Hyoga:**_ Então, quer dizer, que você também não sabe?_

**Desconhecido:**_ Para chegar até Zeus... Mesmo Athena, deve passar por mim primeiro. Do contrário..._

Enquanto Hyoga conversava, Seiya se encontra caído ao chão da cela e sem sua armadura de Bronze. Inconscientemente, Seiya lembrava-se em sonho, de como eles chegaram a ficar presos naquela cela.  
Seiya e Hyoga haviam se separado de Saori, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki. Após sua luta contra Hades. Uma aura os tinha separado, e mandado cada um para um local diferente. Quando de repente, Seiya e Hyoga foram jogados em queda livre, e caíram aos pés de uma escada. Logo em seguida, eles se levantaram e começaram a subir os degraus de um lugar, que lembrava muito o Santuário. Eis que avistam logo acima, uma enorme casa. Muito maior do que qualquer templo, que já tivessem visto ou estado antes na vida. Quase longe, eles avistam um vulto de uma pessoa parada na frente do mesmo local.  
Neste momento, eles decidem subir o restante da escadaria, correndo as pressas na esperança, de que seja um de seus amigos ou a própria Athena. Finalmente chegando ao topo, esta pessoa começa a mostrar seu cosmo, e senão fosse pelo fato de terem sido atacados. Eles teriam finalmente descoberto, quem era a pessoa. Seiya ainda estava usando sua armadura divina, assim como Hyoga. Mau sentiu o ataque, atravessando ele e Hyoga. Um ataque em ziguezague, devido à posição que vinham correndo um atrás do outro. Até chegar a finalmente serem pegos de surpresa pelo ataque. Antes, Seiya já sabia:

Algo esta errado, pois sua armadura divina voltou a ficar do jeito de antes. Quando Shion renovou as armaduras pela primeira vez. Antes tudo bem, já que a armadura está restaurada. Não haveria diferença alguma, estar usando a armadura divina ou apenas a armadura renovada. Só neste caso, sim, eles nem perceberam, o que ou quem atravessou os seus corpos daquela forma. Sobrou tempo, apenas para Hyoga dizer:

**Hyoga:**_ Estamos quase chegando Seiya! Vamos voltar para a Terra!_

Seiya só tem Saori em pensamento:

**Seiya: **_Saori!_

Assim sendo os cavaleiros foram parar aprisionados no calabouço da Grande Casa Celeste. Agora seria revelado quem os mantinha em cárcere.

Seiya havia acordado, tentava se levantar.

**Hyoga:**_ Seiya espere!_

**Seiya: **_**PEGASUS RYUSEIKEN!!!**_

Seiya não entendia, por que os seus meteoros tinham perdido velocidade e força. A ponto de não fazerem nada, contra as grades de ferro, que o mantinham presos. Hyoga entendia, provavelmente devido à maldição de Hades, a mesma que interrompeu o uso das armaduras divinas talvez. Só que não era isto que incomodava o Cisne. Apenas uma coisa incomodava Hyoga:

Hyoga não sabia explicar. Como ou onde, eles estavam e nem por que estavam separados de Saori e os outros. Grande Casa Celeste? Isto fica na Terra? Ou ainda no Mundo dos mortos? Isto não fazia sentido e não era uma resposta que Hyoga estava buscando. Qual razão de Hyoga estar usando a armadura de Cisne e Seiya não? Eles começaram a virar o rosto e olhar para o carcereiro, que tinha parado de jogar xadrez. Quando perguntaram a ele, sobre, se foi ele quem removeu a armadura de Pégasus de Seiya. Ele fica em silêncio, mas quando citaram o nome da Terra?

**Desconhecido:**_ Terra? Mesmo que fosse possível, você não voltará para Terra, não desta vez!  
Nunca mais!  
Eu sou Hércules, o verdadeiro e legendário herói, e não vou deixar vocês, meros cavaleiros de bronze. Passar por mim, para chegar ao templo de Zeus no Monte Olimpo!_

**Hyoga:**_ Hércules? Comenta-se que Hércules, foi o filho de Zeus na mitologia grega. Assim como Adão e Eva foram à religião dos cristãos. Mas ao contrario deles, Hércules era um mortal, filho da união de uma mulher e o próprio Zeus. O grande Hércules por ter princípios próprios. Influenciado também pelos de sua mãe, uma humana, não suportava que os deuses maltratassem os humanos com sacrifícios. Oferecendo comida, plantações e a própria vida humana que os rituais pagãos, ofereciam naquela época. Desde então, ele se rebelou contra os deuses do Olimpo, incluindo o seu próprio pai, o Deus dos deuses. Você é Hércules? Então, por que agora esta servindo aos deuses? Que decidiram punir os humanos a torto e a direito, como Hades ou Poseidon tentaram fazer?  
Eu não entendo..._

**Hércules:**_ Finalmente, Thanatos e Hypnos chegam! Suas Sapuris foram totalmente destruídas em sua última batalha, contra os Cavaleiros de Athena. E mesmo sem armaduras, vieram exigir a Hércules, que ele entregue Pégaso? Fico surpreso! Que os já ex-deuses tenham vindo exigir qualquer coisa a mim, apenas com cara e a coragem...  
...Desde que foram derrotados pelos cavaleiros de bronze... Atualmente, vocês não são considerados dignamente deuses... É como se ao serem abatidos, tivessem sido rebaixados a humanos!_

**Thanatos:**_ Esta dizendo, que apenas por termos sido derrotado por cavaleiros. Não merecemos mais o posto de deuses?_

**Hércules:**_ Vocês não pensam em pedir para "Ele" uma segunda chance? Porque é óbvio que ele recusará! Vocês foram rebaixados, é mesma coisa. Ser derrotado por um humano é a humilhação suprema!_

**Hypnos:**_ Eu clamo por justiça! É indigno, sermos tratados assim, apenas por um único fracasso._

**Hércules:**_ Um fracasso que custou a vida de meu irmão, Hades!_

**Hypnos:**_ É provável que Hades, ainda tenha reencarnado. Ele voltará em outra época. _

**Hércules:**_ Exatamente, época esta, que poderá não acontecer outra vez...  
...Zeus está furioso! Esta última batalha de vocês foi à gota d'água! E vocês deveriam se dirigir imediatamente para suas prisões celestiais!  
Pandora! Acompanhem eles!_

Neste momento surge Pandora, ainda viva e aparentando estar sendo controlada por Hércules!

**Thanatos:**_ Mas é a Pandora!? Eu achei que ela estava morta!?_

**Hyoga: **_Está é a Pandora da Giudecca!?_

**Seiya:**_ Pandoraaa!!! O quê faz aqui?!_

**Hércules:**_ Sim. É a mesma Pandora, que serviu a vocês, em todas as épocas passadas. E que agora serve a mim._

**Hypnos:**_ Calem-se! Os humanos não devem saber disto..._

**Hércules:**_ Não me importo, nem um pouco com estes cavaleiros!_

Disse Hercules em tom de deboche.

**Hércules:**_ Antes dos céus, estes cavaleiros irão conhecer o verdadeiro inferno!_

**Hyoga:**_ Todas as épocas passadas!? O que quer dizer com isto?!_

Hyoga ficou pensando, sobre o que Hércules, quis dizer sobre Pandora ter servido em todas as épocas.  
Seiya encosta nas grades, na tentativa de se aproximar ao máximo de Pandora. Em resposta, ela bate seu tridente na grade, emitindo eletricidade. Fazendo Seiya sentir um choque e se afastar. Por pouco ele não acaba queimando a mão.  
Thanatos: Respeito... Respeito! Nós ainda somos os deuses da morte e do sono!

**Hypnos:**_ Thanatos, nãoo!!_

**Thanatos:**_ por isto, merecemos respeito!_

Thanatos salta e tenta atingir Hércules. Hércules pega uma peça da mesa de xadrez, um cavalo, em seguida, segurando a peça conteve o soco de Thanatos. Apenas com a base do cavalo, e arremessa o corpo de Thanatos para longe. Ele gira o corpo e bate os pés na parede, e tenta novamente, no ar atacar Hércules.  
Hércules queima o seu cosmo. E faz brotar tentáculos do chão, tentáculos de energia. Que envolve o corpo de Thanatos. Logo depois, arremessado com mais força. Ele bate suas costas na parede. Uma energia cósmica vermelha envolve Thanatos rasgando o que sobrou de sua Sapuris, até suas vestias, jogando ele para o teto. Deixando caia no chão. Ele cair no chão nu, numa poça de sangue!

Ainda vivo, ele diz:

**Thanatos:**_ Impossível, eu sou o deus da morte!  
Não vou deixar que me trate, como um mero humano!  
__**TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE!!!**_

Com apenas uma mão, Hércules conteve o poderoso ataque que se desfez no ar, depois de Hércules fechá-la e depois se preparar para desferir o seu poderoso ataque:

**Hércules:**_ Você quer conhecer a morte? Eu lhe mostro a morte!_

**Thanatos:**_** UUUAAAAAG!!!**_****

Hércules: _**GREAT OLIMPO GLORY!!**_

Novamente, Thanatos era arremessado para parede. Abrindo uma enorme cratera, ele caia do outro lado, dentro de uma cela!

Hypnos começa a questionar Hércules:

Hypnos: Quando ficamos sabendo, que você tinha atraído Atena e os cavaleiros para cá. Achei que concordaria em entregá-los, de livre e espontânea vontade.  
Mas, agora, vejo que estava enganado...

Hércules: Depois que Hades foi derrotado. Eu atraí Atena e os demais cavaleiros para cá, com energia cósmica. Ela achando se tratar da energia cósmica da Terra trouxe todos para minhas mãos!

Thanatos ainda vivo, mas gravemente ferido indaga:

**Thanatos:**_ Como? Você... Criou uma energia cósmica... De um planeta inteiro?_

**Hércules:**_ De uma galáxia inteira, para ser mais exato!_

**Hypnos:**_ Nem mesmo nós, conseguimos fazer tal feito.  
.... Isto porque você é filho de Zeus?_

Hypnos pensa:

**Hypnos:**_ "Se isto for verdade, ele sabia desde o começo que os cavaleiros do zodíaco, derrotariam Hades. Maldito! Ele estava nos manipulando, durante todo esse tempo...  
...Talvez desde épocas mitológicas!"_

**Hércules:**_ Se estiver achando, que Zeus os usou durante este tempo... Mais do que justo! A Terra foi entregue aos cuidados de Athena. No entanto Hades ou Poseidon tem tentado desde eras mitológicas se apossarem da Terra. Como se fosse dois irmãos humanos, com inveja do presente, que seus pais compraram para a irmã caçula. Sempre com golpes psicológicos tolos ou em favor de algo em troca.  
O cargo de guardião da Grande Casa Celestial do Olimpo, das escadarias do monte Olimpo. É meu! E estou muito satisfeito!_

**Hypnos: **_Hipócrita! Agora lutarei com você!_

**Hércules:**_ Mesmo usando uma armadura caindo aos pedaços?  
Não viu o que acabei de fazer com Thanatos? E ele ainda recebeu a minha Grande Glória do Olimpo!_!

Enquanto isso, Saori e Shun estão em algum lugar, situados próximo das prisões celestiais. Na certa, também desconsolados. Por terem sido separados de Seiya e os demais. Shun está preocupado sobre onde poderia estar o seu irmão Ikki de Fênix... Se ele esta com os outros ou separado enfrentando algum obstáculo?  
Saori explica, se eles não estão na Terra, é certo, devem estar numa das prisões celestiais. As prisões celestiais. Um dos lugares que são mandados aqueles que cometeram o mais difícil e pior de todos os pecados. Aqueles que superaram um Deus!

**Shun:**_ Eu achava que somente no inferno os mortos eram mandados para pagar pelos seus pecados!_

**Saori:**_ Seiya...  
Shun! Eu senti uma energia cósmica diferente vamos para aquela direção!_

Saori e Shun seguem ao sentido noroeste!

_**Vale das Neves**_

Onde Shun e Saori estão é o Vale das Neves, apesar do nome é um local fantástico, onde existe gelo por todos os lados e neve cai sem parar. Apesar do visual de inverno, o calor de lá não chega a incomodar os mortos que visitam este lugar.

Calor gerado pelo rastro de cosmo energia, de quem teve seu coração aquecido pela nostalgia. É considerada uma prisão celestial um tanto peculiar e especial, pois lá, todos que ainda possuem alguma recordação humana. Como o natal, por exemplo. Ficam lembrando de novo e de novo, para sempre. Lembrando de alguma lembrança, que envolva o frio do inverno e esta recordação. E não conseguem se desprender desta memória por mais que tentem. Uma prisão celestial perfeita. Na verdade não se sabe. O Vale das Neves é uma prisão ou o paraíso gelado? Tendo a chance de uma pessoa recordar uma mera lembrança feliz. Uma lembrança que pode condená-lo a viver eternamente no mesmo momento!

Shiryu se encontrava perto da aonde foi travada a batalha contra Hades. Sua armadura divina, também tinha deixado de existir e virado a mesma armadura renovada de antes. Num local rodeado de flores como este, ele bem que podia descançar. Apenas uma vez na vida, este inferno de batalhas, podia ter fim. No entanto, Shiryu estava convicto, ainda existia uma cruzada pela frente. Uma cruzada que não tinha acabado. Desde que, deixará Shunrei nos Cinco Picos de Rozan, China. Ele sabia mais do que ninguém, tinha de encontrar os seus amigos, o quanto antes. Ali não era a Terra, ele ainda não esta morto. Ou pelo menos assim acredita. Tinha que regressar o quanto antes para Shunrei. Agora, o mestre ancião cumpriu sua missão como Cavaleiro de Athena. Não podia deixar à delicada Shunrei, sozinha na Terra. Falando em mulher, ou melhor, mulheres. Nos Campos Elíseos, em meio às ninfas sorrindo, dançado e brincando com outros heróis. Uma delas havia se prestado a ajudar Shiryu em sua missão. Seu nome é Têmis!  
Ikki de Fênix havia chegado a um deserto, em meio a uma tempestade de areia, onde a única coisa, ele consegue ver, é uma luz logo a sua frente. Poderia ser algum tipo de fogueira? Ou talvez um espelho refletindo algo? Ikki se lembra de alguém no Hades, comentar algo sobre o ocorrido com Orfeu. Mesmo assim, decidiu seguir em frente, onde se encontrava o brilho.

Enquanto isso, na Grande Casa Celeste. Hércules se prepara para acabar com Hypnos.

Quem irá sobreviver a este feroz combate? Que começa agora!

**Hércules:**_ Chegou a sua hora Hypnos! Em suas palavras:  
__**DURMAAA!!!**_

Continua...


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: THANATOS E HYPNOS CONTRA

CDZ - ANTES DOS CÉUS

_**Cavaleiros Do Zodíaco - ANTES DOS CÉUS(Prólogo)**_****

CAPÍTULO 1: ANTES DO CÉU

O monte Olimpo... Em seu topo existe um templo dedicado a Zeus, o pai de todo os deuses. Aos pés da montanha, existe um grande portão. Tão alto quanto o Muro das Lamentações, ou, até onde se consegue enxergar. Onde mesmo as ninfas ou os escolhidos pelos deuses, a habitar nos Campos Elíseos. Devem ter permissão para entrar. Lá dentro, uma grande escadaria, que leva até a Grande Casa Celeste. Guardada por Hércules. Depois de passar por ela, se tem mais uma escadaria que leva até topo do Monte Olimpo. Somente quem passa pela Grande Casa Celeste, consegue chegar ao topo. E somente, quem tem a permissão de Hércules, pode passar. Por fim, somente os deuses geralmente tem conseguido subir as escadarias que levam ao topo. Sua arquitetura fazia uma referência às doze casas do zodíaco.  
Na entrada, um corredor atravessa as varias salas, chegando à sala principal. Com uma imensa cúpula em seu teto, que só era comparada ao tamanho da estátua de Zeus. Zeus segurando uma lança na mão direita apontada para o chão.  
E a mão esquerda fechada, segurando o mundo. Nesta sala a frente da estatua, está um trono dourado com a armadura divina de Hércules, sentada em seu trono. Voltando para entrada da Grande Casa Celeste. Existem duas escadas no lado direito e esquerdo. As duas descem até o corredor. No final deste corredor, existe mais uma pequena escada. Descendo a ela você estará no porão. À esquerda e direita da mesma escada. Duas passagens levam a outro corredor. Desta vez, este corredor leva para uma parede. Diferente da passagem que levava aos Campos Elíseos, atrás desta parede existe um meio de voltar para Terra. De volta ao porão, na verdade é um imenso calabouço.

Aqui, se encontra o guardião da Grande Casa Celeste. Um guerreiro notório das épocas mitológicas. Sentado em uma cadeira de pedra em frente a uma mesa, jogando xadrez com uma criatura. Parece ser feita de um líquido que lembra água. Esta criatura está provavelmente, sendo controlada pelo mesmo individuo.  
Ao ouvir passos, a criatura se desfaz. Seiya e Hyoga estão presos aqui em uma das centenas de celas, vigiadas pelo mesmo carcereiro a quem joga xadrez. O som dos passos tinha desconcentrado o jogador. Vai aumentando cada vez mais, o som dos passos, enquanto os indivíduos se aproximam.  
Dois homens, um deles não esta nada contente, além destes dois estarem usando suas Sapuris em ruínas, um resultado de sua última luta, e, de sua última derrota. Estão indo direto, rumo em direção a cela atrás do jogador. Está é a cela que contêm a razão de suas vindas. Os prisioneiros desta cela são dois cavaleiros de Athena. Um deles mais do que óbvio, responsável diretamente pela fúria de Thanatos. Thanatos, o deus da morte.  
Alguns minutos antes, o guerreiro estava discutindo com um dos Cavaleiros de Athena sobre seu destino e outras coisas relevantes:

**Desconhecido:**_ Mesmo agora, estou surpreso! Por vocês cavaleiros, terem chegado até aqui!_

**Hyoga: **_Para onde você levou a deusa Athena? Diga! Onde está Saori?_

Seiya parecia um tanto distante, não falava nada. Deveria ser por causa da maldição de Hades, que aos poucos, estava lhe cortando os cinco sentidos. Brevemente, Seiya não poderá nem aguentar com os seus próprios socos. Que um dia, superaram diversos oponentes. Até hoje, era a primeira vez, que o exaltado Seiya, pouco falava. Apenas ouvia a conversa de seu amigo, perante uma nova ameaça. Enquanto isso, sem que Hyoga tivesse notado. Seiya perdia a consciência e deslizava com as costas sobre a parede gélida de sua cela. Escurecendo aos poucos a visão, até desmaiar e deitar de lado encostando a cabeça no chão. Sem fazer um único som ou baque forte.

**Desconhecido:**_ Pft! Vocês não estão em condições de fazer exigências, Cavaleiros! E mesmo eu, quero saber onde, onde aquela deusa sem vergonha se escondeu?!  
Achava que estaria debaixo das asas do Pégaso!?_

**Hyoga:**_ Então, quer dizer, que você também não sabe?_

**Desconhecido:**_ Para chegar até Zeus... Mesmo Athena, deve passar por mim primeiro. Do contrário..._

Enquanto Hyoga conversava, Seiya se encontra caído ao chão da cela e sem sua armadura de Bronze. Inconscientemente, Seiya lembrava-se em sonho, de como eles chegaram a ficar presos naquela cela.  
Seiya e Hyoga haviam se separado de Saori, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki. Após sua luta contra Hades. Uma aura os tinha separado, e mandado cada um para um local diferente. Quando de repente, Seiya e Hyoga foram jogados em queda livre, e caíram aos pés de uma escada. Logo em seguida, eles se levantaram e começaram a subir os degraus de um lugar, que lembrava muito o Santuário. Eis que avistam logo acima, uma enorme casa. Muito maior do que qualquer templo, que já tivessem visto ou estado antes na vida. Quase longe, eles avistam um vulto de uma pessoa parada na frente do mesmo local.  
Neste momento, eles decidem subir o restante da escadaria, correndo as pressas na esperança, de que seja um de seus amigos ou a própria Athena. Finalmente chegando ao topo, esta pessoa começa a mostrar seu cosmo, e senão fosse pelo fato de terem sido atacados. Eles teriam finalmente descoberto, quem era a pessoa. Seiya ainda estava usando sua armadura divina, assim como Hyoga. Mau sentiu o ataque, atravessando ele e Hyoga. Um ataque em ziguezague, devido à posição que vinham correndo um atrás do outro. Até chegar a finalmente serem pegos de surpresa pelo ataque. Antes, Seiya já sabia:

Algo esta errado, pois sua armadura divina voltou a ficar do jeito de antes. Quando Shion renovou as armaduras pela primeira vez. Antes tudo bem, já que a armadura está restaurada. Não haveria diferença alguma, estar usando a armadura divina ou apenas a armadura renovada. Só neste caso, sim, eles nem perceberam, o que ou quem atravessou os seus corpos daquela forma. Sobrou tempo, apenas para Hyoga dizer:

**Hyoga:**_ Estamos quase chegando Seiya! Vamos voltar para a Terra!_

Seiya só tem Saori em pensamento:

**Seiya: **_Saori!_

Assim sendo os cavaleiros foram parar aprisionados no calabouço da Grande Casa Celeste. Agora seria revelado quem os mantinha em cárcere.

Seiya havia acordado, tentava se levantar.

**Hyoga:**_ Seiya espere!_

**Seiya: **_**PEGASUS RYUSEIKEN!!!**_

Seiya não entendia, por que os seus meteoros tinham perdido velocidade e força. A ponto de não fazerem nada, contra as grades de ferro, que o mantinham presos. Hyoga entendia, provavelmente devido à maldição de Hades, a mesma que interrompeu o uso das armaduras divinas talvez. Só que não era isto que incomodava o Cisne. Apenas uma coisa incomodava Hyoga:

Hyoga não sabia explicar. Como ou onde, eles estavam e nem por que estavam separados de Saori e os outros. Grande Casa Celeste? Isto fica na Terra? Ou ainda no Mundo dos mortos? Isto não fazia sentido e não era uma resposta que Hyoga estava buscando. Qual razão de Hyoga estar usando a armadura de Cisne e Seiya não? Eles começaram a virar o rosto e olhar para o carcereiro, que tinha parado de jogar xadrez. Quando perguntaram a ele, sobre, se foi ele quem removeu a armadura de Pégasus de Seiya. Ele fica em silêncio, mas quando citaram o nome da Terra?

**Desconhecido:**_ Terra? Mesmo que fosse possível, você não voltará para Terra, não desta vez!  
Nunca mais!  
Eu sou Hércules, o verdadeiro e legendário herói, e não vou deixar vocês, meros cavaleiros de bronze. Passar por mim, para chegar ao templo de Zeus no Monte Olimpo!_

**Hyoga:**_ Hércules? Comenta-se que Hércules, foi o filho de Zeus na mitologia grega. Assim como Adão e Eva foram à religião dos cristãos. Mas ao contrario deles, Hércules era um mortal, filho da união de uma mulher e o próprio Zeus. O grande Hércules por ter princípios próprios. Influenciado também pelos de sua mãe, uma humana, não suportava que os deuses maltratassem os humanos com sacrifícios. Oferecendo comida, plantações e a própria vida humana que os rituais pagãos, ofereciam naquela época. Desde então, ele se rebelou contra os deuses do Olimpo, incluindo o seu próprio pai, o Deus dos deuses. Você é Hércules? Então, por que agora esta servindo aos deuses? Que decidiram punir os humanos a torto e a direito, como Hades ou Poseidon tentaram fazer?  
Eu não entendo..._

**Hércules:**_ Finalmente, Thanatos e Hypnos chegam! Suas Sapuris foram totalmente destruídas em sua última batalha, contra os Cavaleiros de Athena. E mesmo sem armaduras, vieram exigir a Hércules, que ele entregue Pégaso? Fico surpreso! Que os já ex-deuses tenham vindo exigir qualquer coisa a mim, apenas com cara e a coragem...  
...Desde que foram derrotados pelos cavaleiros de bronze... Atualmente, vocês não são considerados dignamente deuses... É como se ao serem abatidos, tivessem sido rebaixados a humanos!_

**Thanatos:**_ Esta dizendo, que apenas por termos sido derrotado por cavaleiros. Não merecemos mais o posto de deuses?_

**Hércules:**_ Vocês não pensam em pedir para "Ele" uma segunda chance? Porque é óbvio que ele recusará! Vocês foram rebaixados, é mesma coisa. Ser derrotado por um humano é a humilhação suprema!_

**Hypnos:**_ Eu clamo por justiça! É indigno, sermos tratados assim, apenas por um único fracasso._

**Hércules:**_ Um fracasso que custou a vida de meu irmão, Hades!_

**Hypnos:**_ É provável que Hades, ainda tenha reencarnado. Ele voltará em outra época. _

**Hércules:**_ Exatamente, época esta, que poderá não acontecer outra vez...  
...Zeus está furioso! Esta última batalha de vocês foi à gota d'água! E vocês deveriam se dirigir imediatamente para suas prisões celestiais!  
Pandora! Acompanhem eles!_

Neste momento surge Pandora, ainda viva e aparentando estar sendo controlada por Hércules!

**Thanatos:**_ Mas é a Pandora!? Eu achei que ela estava morta!?_

**Hyoga: **_Está é a Pandora da Giudecca!?_

**Seiya:**_ Pandoraaa!!! O quê faz aqui?!_

**Hércules:**_ Sim. É a mesma Pandora, que serviu a vocês, em todas as épocas passadas. E que agora serve a mim._

**Hypnos:**_ Calem-se! Os humanos não devem saber disto..._

**Hércules:**_ Não me importo, nem um pouco com estes cavaleiros!_

Disse Hercules em tom de deboche.

**Hércules:**_ Antes dos céus, estes cavaleiros irão conhecer o verdadeiro inferno!_

**Hyoga:**_ Todas as épocas passadas!? O que quer dizer com isto?!_

Hyoga ficou pensando, sobre o que Hércules, quis dizer sobre Pandora ter servido em todas as épocas.  
Seiya encosta nas grades, na tentativa de se aproximar ao máximo de Pandora. Em resposta, ela bate seu tridente na grade, emitindo eletricidade. Fazendo Seiya sentir um choque e se afastar. Por pouco ele não acaba queimando a mão.  
Thanatos: Respeito... Respeito! Nós ainda somos os deuses da morte e do sono!

**Hypnos:**_ Thanatos, nãoo!!_

**Thanatos:**_ por isto, merecemos respeito!_

Thanatos salta e tenta atingir Hércules. Hércules pega uma peça da mesa de xadrez, um cavalo, em seguida, segurando a peça conteve o soco de Thanatos. Apenas com a base do cavalo, e arremessa o corpo de Thanatos para longe. Ele gira o corpo e bate os pés na parede, e tenta novamente, no ar atacar Hércules.  
Hércules queima o seu cosmo. E faz brotar tentáculos do chão, tentáculos de energia. Que envolve o corpo de Thanatos. Logo depois, arremessado com mais força. Ele bate suas costas na parede. Uma energia cósmica vermelha envolve Thanatos rasgando o que sobrou de sua Sapuris, até suas vestias, jogando ele para o teto. Deixando caia no chão. Ele cair no chão nu, numa poça de sangue!

Ainda vivo, ele diz:

**Thanatos:**_ Impossível, eu sou o deus da morte!  
Não vou deixar que me trate, como um mero humano!  
__**TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE!!!**_

Com apenas uma mão, Hércules conteve o poderoso ataque que se desfez no ar, depois de Hércules fechá-la e depois se preparar para desferir o seu poderoso ataque:

**Hércules:**_ Você quer conhecer a morte? Eu lhe mostro a morte!_

**Thanatos:**_** UUUAAAAAG!!!**_****

Hércules: _**GREAT OLIMPO GLORY!!**_

Novamente, Thanatos era arremessado para parede. Abrindo uma enorme cratera, ele caia do outro lado, dentro de uma cela!

Hypnos começa a questionar Hércules:

Hypnos: Quando ficamos sabendo, que você tinha atraído Atena e os cavaleiros para cá. Achei que concordaria em entregá-los, de livre e espontânea vontade.  
Mas, agora, vejo que estava enganado...

Hércules: Depois que Hades foi derrotado. Eu atraí Atena e os demais cavaleiros para cá, com energia cósmica. Ela achando se tratar da energia cósmica da Terra trouxe todos para minhas mãos!

Thanatos ainda vivo, mas gravemente ferido indaga:

**Thanatos:**_ Como? Você... Criou uma energia cósmica... De um planeta inteiro?_

**Hércules:**_ De uma galáxia inteira, para ser mais exato!_

**Hypnos:**_ Nem mesmo nós, conseguimos fazer tal feito.  
.... Isto porque você é filho de Zeus?_

Hypnos pensa:

**Hypnos:**_ "Se isto for verdade, ele sabia desde o começo que os cavaleiros do zodíaco, derrotariam Hades. Maldito! Ele estava nos manipulando, durante todo esse tempo...  
...Talvez desde épocas mitológicas!"_

**Hércules:**_ Se estiver achando, que Zeus os usou durante este tempo... Mais do que justo! A Terra foi entregue aos cuidados de Athena. No entanto Hades ou Poseidon tem tentado desde eras mitológicas se apossarem da Terra. Como se fosse dois irmãos humanos, com inveja do presente, que seus pais compraram para a irmã caçula. Sempre com golpes psicológicos tolos ou em favor de algo em troca.  
O cargo de guardião da Grande Casa Celestial do Olimpo, das escadarias do monte Olimpo. É meu! E estou muito satisfeito!_

**Hypnos: **_Hipócrita! Agora lutarei com você!_

**Hércules:**_ Mesmo usando uma armadura caindo aos pedaços?  
Não viu o que acabei de fazer com Thanatos? E ele ainda recebeu a minha Grande Glória do Olimpo!_!

Enquanto isso, Saori e Shun estão em algum lugar, situados próximo das prisões celestiais. Na certa, também desconsolados. Por terem sido separados de Seiya e os demais. Shun está preocupado sobre onde poderia estar o seu irmão Ikki de Fênix... Se ele esta com os outros ou separado enfrentando algum obstáculo?  
Saori explica, se eles não estão na Terra, é certo, devem estar numa das prisões celestiais. As prisões celestiais. Um dos lugares que são mandados aqueles que cometeram o mais difícil e pior de todos os pecados. Aqueles que superaram um Deus!

**Shun:**_ Eu achava que somente no inferno os mortos eram mandados para pagar pelos seus pecados!_

**Saori:**_ Seiya...  
Shun! Eu senti uma energia cósmica diferente vamos para aquela direção!_

Saori e Shun seguem ao sentido noroeste!

_**Vale das Neves**_

Onde Shun e Saori estão é o Vale das Neves, apesar do nome é um local fantástico, onde existe gelo por todos os lados e neve cai sem parar. Apesar do visual de inverno, o calor de lá não chega a incomodar os mortos que visitam este lugar.

Calor gerado pelo rastro de cosmo energia, de quem teve seu coração aquecido pela nostalgia. É considerada uma prisão celestial um tanto peculiar e especial, pois lá, todos que ainda possuem alguma recordação humana. Como o natal, por exemplo. Ficam lembrando de novo e de novo, para sempre. Lembrando de alguma lembrança, que envolva o frio do inverno e esta recordação. E não conseguem se desprender desta memória por mais que tentem. Uma prisão celestial perfeita. Na verdade não se sabe. O Vale das Neves é uma prisão ou o paraíso gelado? Tendo a chance de uma pessoa recordar uma mera lembrança feliz. Uma lembrança que pode condená-lo a viver eternamente no mesmo momento!

Shiryu se encontrava perto da aonde foi travada a batalha contra Hades. Sua armadura divina, também tinha deixado de existir e virado a mesma armadura renovada de antes. Num local rodeado de flores como este, ele bem que podia descançar. Apenas uma vez na vida, este inferno de batalhas, podia ter fim. No entanto, Shiryu estava convicto, ainda existia uma cruzada pela frente. Uma cruzada que não tinha acabado. Desde que, deixará Shunrei nos Cinco Picos de Rozan, China. Ele sabia mais do que ninguém, tinha de encontrar os seus amigos, o quanto antes. Ali não era a Terra, ele ainda não esta morto. Ou pelo menos assim acredita. Tinha que regressar o quanto antes para Shunrei. Agora, o mestre ancião cumpriu sua missão como Cavaleiro de Athena. Não podia deixar à delicada Shunrei, sozinha na Terra. Falando em mulher, ou melhor, mulheres. Nos Campos Elíseos, em meio às ninfas sorrindo, dançado e brincando com outros heróis. Uma delas havia se prestado a ajudar Shiryu em sua missão. Seu nome é Têmis!  
Ikki de Fênix havia chegado a um deserto, em meio a uma tempestade de areia, onde a única coisa, ele consegue ver, é uma luz logo a sua frente. Poderia ser algum tipo de fogueira? Ou talvez um espelho refletindo algo? Ikki se lembra de alguém no Hades, comentar algo sobre o ocorrido com Orfeu. Mesmo assim, decidiu seguir em frente, onde se encontrava o brilho.

Enquanto isso, na Grande Casa Celeste. Hércules se prepara para acabar com Hypnos.

Quem irá sobreviver a este feroz combate? Que começa agora!

**Hércules:**_ Chegou a sua hora Hypnos! Em suas palavras:  
__**DURMAAA!!!**_

Continua...


	3. Chapter 2

CDZ - ANTES DOS CÉUS

_**Cavaleiros Do Zodíaco - ANTES DOS CÉUS(Prólogo)**_****

CAPÍTULO 1: ANTES DO CÉU

O monte Olimpo... Em seu topo existe um templo dedicado a Zeus, o pai de todo os deuses. Aos pés da montanha, existe um grande portão. Tão alto quanto o Muro das Lamentações, ou, até onde se consegue enxergar. Onde mesmo as ninfas ou os escolhidos pelos deuses, a habitar nos Campos Elíseos. Devem ter permissão para entrar. Lá dentro, uma grande escadaria, que leva até a Grande Casa Celeste. Guardada por Hércules. Depois de passar por ela, se tem mais uma escadaria que leva até topo do Monte Olimpo. Somente quem passa pela Grande Casa Celeste, consegue chegar ao topo. E somente, quem tem a permissão de Hércules, pode passar. Por fim, somente os deuses geralmente tem conseguido subir as escadarias que levam ao topo. Sua arquitetura fazia uma referência às doze casas do zodíaco.  
Na entrada, um corredor atravessa as varias salas, chegando à sala principal. Com uma imensa cúpula em seu teto, que só era comparada ao tamanho da estátua de Zeus. Zeus segurando uma lança na mão direita apontada para o chão.  
E a mão esquerda fechada, segurando o mundo. Nesta sala a frente da estatua, está um trono dourado com a armadura divina de Hércules, sentada em seu trono. Voltando para entrada da Grande Casa Celeste. Existem duas escadas no lado direito e esquerdo. As duas descem até o corredor. No final deste corredor, existe mais uma pequena escada. Descendo a ela você estará no porão. À esquerda e direita da mesma escada. Duas passagens levam a outro corredor. Desta vez, este corredor leva para uma parede. Diferente da passagem que levava aos Campos Elíseos, atrás desta parede existe um meio de voltar para Terra. De volta ao porão, na verdade é um imenso calabouço.

Aqui, se encontra o guardião da Grande Casa Celeste. Um guerreiro notório das épocas mitológicas. Sentado em uma cadeira de pedra em frente a uma mesa, jogando xadrez com uma criatura. Parece ser feita de um líquido que lembra água. Esta criatura está provavelmente, sendo controlada pelo mesmo individuo.  
Ao ouvir passos, a criatura se desfaz. Seiya e Hyoga estão presos aqui em uma das centenas de celas, vigiadas pelo mesmo carcereiro a quem joga xadrez. O som dos passos tinha desconcentrado o jogador. Vai aumentando cada vez mais, o som dos passos, enquanto os indivíduos se aproximam.  
Dois homens, um deles não esta nada contente, além destes dois estarem usando suas Sapuris em ruínas, um resultado de sua última luta, e, de sua última derrota. Estão indo direto, rumo em direção a cela atrás do jogador. Está é a cela que contêm a razão de suas vindas. Os prisioneiros desta cela são dois cavaleiros de Athena. Um deles mais do que óbvio, responsável diretamente pela fúria de Thanatos. Thanatos, o deus da morte.  
Alguns minutos antes, o guerreiro estava discutindo com um dos Cavaleiros de Athena sobre seu destino e outras coisas relevantes:

**Desconhecido:**_ Mesmo agora, estou surpreso! Por vocês cavaleiros, terem chegado até aqui!_

**Hyoga: **_Para onde você levou a deusa Athena? Diga! Onde está Saori?_

Seiya parecia um tanto distante, não falava nada. Deveria ser por causa da maldição de Hades, que aos poucos, estava lhe cortando os cinco sentidos. Brevemente, Seiya não poderá nem aguentar com os seus próprios socos. Que um dia, superaram diversos oponentes. Até hoje, era a primeira vez, que o exaltado Seiya, pouco falava. Apenas ouvia a conversa de seu amigo, perante uma nova ameaça. Enquanto isso, sem que Hyoga tivesse notado. Seiya perdia a consciência e deslizava com as costas sobre a parede gélida de sua cela. Escurecendo aos poucos a visão, até desmaiar e deitar de lado encostando a cabeça no chão. Sem fazer um único som ou baque forte.

**Desconhecido:**_ Pft! Vocês não estão em condições de fazer exigências, Cavaleiros! E mesmo eu, quero saber onde, onde aquela deusa sem vergonha se escondeu?!  
Achava que estaria debaixo das asas do Pégaso!?_

**Hyoga:**_ Então, quer dizer, que você também não sabe?_

**Desconhecido:**_ Para chegar até Zeus... Mesmo Athena, deve passar por mim primeiro. Do contrário..._

Enquanto Hyoga conversava, Seiya se encontra caído ao chão da cela e sem sua armadura de Bronze. Inconscientemente, Seiya lembrava-se em sonho, de como eles chegaram a ficar presos naquela cela.  
Seiya e Hyoga haviam se separado de Saori, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki. Após sua luta contra Hades. Uma aura os tinha separado, e mandado cada um para um local diferente. Quando de repente, Seiya e Hyoga foram jogados em queda livre, e caíram aos pés de uma escada. Logo em seguida, eles se levantaram e começaram a subir os degraus de um lugar, que lembrava muito o Santuário. Eis que avistam logo acima, uma enorme casa. Muito maior do que qualquer templo, que já tivessem visto ou estado antes na vida. Quase longe, eles avistam um vulto de uma pessoa parada na frente do mesmo local.  
Neste momento, eles decidem subir o restante da escadaria, correndo as pressas na esperança, de que seja um de seus amigos ou a própria Athena. Finalmente chegando ao topo, esta pessoa começa a mostrar seu cosmo, e senão fosse pelo fato de terem sido atacados. Eles teriam finalmente descoberto, quem era a pessoa. Seiya ainda estava usando sua armadura divina, assim como Hyoga. Mau sentiu o ataque, atravessando ele e Hyoga. Um ataque em ziguezague, devido à posição que vinham correndo um atrás do outro. Até chegar a finalmente serem pegos de surpresa pelo ataque. Antes, Seiya já sabia:

Algo esta errado, pois sua armadura divina voltou a ficar do jeito de antes. Quando Shion renovou as armaduras pela primeira vez. Antes tudo bem, já que a armadura está restaurada. Não haveria diferença alguma, estar usando a armadura divina ou apenas a armadura renovada. Só neste caso, sim, eles nem perceberam, o que ou quem atravessou os seus corpos daquela forma. Sobrou tempo, apenas para Hyoga dizer:

**Hyoga:**_ Estamos quase chegando Seiya! Vamos voltar para a Terra!_

Seiya só tem Saori em pensamento:

**Seiya: **_Saori!_

Assim sendo os cavaleiros foram parar aprisionados no calabouço da Grande Casa Celeste. Agora seria revelado quem os mantinha em cárcere.

Seiya havia acordado, tentava se levantar.

**Hyoga:**_ Seiya espere!_

**Seiya: **_**PEGASUS RYUSEIKEN!!!**_

Seiya não entendia, por que os seus meteoros tinham perdido velocidade e força. A ponto de não fazerem nada, contra as grades de ferro, que o mantinham presos. Hyoga entendia, provavelmente devido à maldição de Hades, a mesma que interrompeu o uso das armaduras divinas talvez. Só que não era isto que incomodava o Cisne. Apenas uma coisa incomodava Hyoga:

Hyoga não sabia explicar. Como ou onde, eles estavam e nem por que estavam separados de Saori e os outros. Grande Casa Celeste? Isto fica na Terra? Ou ainda no Mundo dos mortos? Isto não fazia sentido e não era uma resposta que Hyoga estava buscando. Qual razão de Hyoga estar usando a armadura de Cisne e Seiya não? Eles começaram a virar o rosto e olhar para o carcereiro, que tinha parado de jogar xadrez. Quando perguntaram a ele, sobre, se foi ele quem removeu a armadura de Pégasus de Seiya. Ele fica em silêncio, mas quando citaram o nome da Terra?

**Desconhecido:**_ Terra? Mesmo que fosse possível, você não voltará para Terra, não desta vez!  
Nunca mais!  
Eu sou Hércules, o verdadeiro e legendário herói, e não vou deixar vocês, meros cavaleiros de bronze. Passar por mim, para chegar ao templo de Zeus no Monte Olimpo!_

**Hyoga:**_ Hércules? Comenta-se que Hércules, foi o filho de Zeus na mitologia grega. Assim como Adão e Eva foram à religião dos cristãos. Mas ao contrario deles, Hércules era um mortal, filho da união de uma mulher e o próprio Zeus. O grande Hércules por ter princípios próprios. Influenciado também pelos de sua mãe, uma humana, não suportava que os deuses maltratassem os humanos com sacrifícios. Oferecendo comida, plantações e a própria vida humana que os rituais pagãos, ofereciam naquela época. Desde então, ele se rebelou contra os deuses do Olimpo, incluindo o seu próprio pai, o Deus dos deuses. Você é Hércules? Então, por que agora esta servindo aos deuses? Que decidiram punir os humanos a torto e a direito, como Hades ou Poseidon tentaram fazer?  
Eu não entendo..._

**Hércules:**_ Finalmente, Thanatos e Hypnos chegam! Suas Sapuris foram totalmente destruídas em sua última batalha, contra os Cavaleiros de Athena. E mesmo sem armaduras, vieram exigir a Hércules, que ele entregue Pégaso? Fico surpreso! Que os já ex-deuses tenham vindo exigir qualquer coisa a mim, apenas com cara e a coragem...  
...Desde que foram derrotados pelos cavaleiros de bronze... Atualmente, vocês não são considerados dignamente deuses... É como se ao serem abatidos, tivessem sido rebaixados a humanos!_

**Thanatos:**_ Esta dizendo, que apenas por termos sido derrotado por cavaleiros. Não merecemos mais o posto de deuses?_

**Hércules:**_ Vocês não pensam em pedir para "Ele" uma segunda chance? Porque é óbvio que ele recusará! Vocês foram rebaixados, é mesma coisa. Ser derrotado por um humano é a humilhação suprema!_

**Hypnos:**_ Eu clamo por justiça! É indigno, sermos tratados assim, apenas por um único fracasso._

**Hércules:**_ Um fracasso que custou a vida de meu irmão, Hades!_

**Hypnos:**_ É provável que Hades, ainda tenha reencarnado. Ele voltará em outra época. _

**Hércules:**_ Exatamente, época esta, que poderá não acontecer outra vez...  
...Zeus está furioso! Esta última batalha de vocês foi à gota d'água! E vocês deveriam se dirigir imediatamente para suas prisões celestiais!  
Pandora! Acompanhem eles!_

Neste momento surge Pandora, ainda viva e aparentando estar sendo controlada por Hércules!

**Thanatos:**_ Mas é a Pandora!? Eu achei que ela estava morta!?_

**Hyoga: **_Está é a Pandora da Giudecca!?_

**Seiya:**_ Pandoraaa!!! O quê faz aqui?!_

**Hércules:**_ Sim. É a mesma Pandora, que serviu a vocês, em todas as épocas passadas. E que agora serve a mim._

**Hypnos:**_ Calem-se! Os humanos não devem saber disto..._

**Hércules:**_ Não me importo, nem um pouco com estes cavaleiros!_

Disse Hercules em tom de deboche.

**Hércules:**_ Antes dos céus, estes cavaleiros irão conhecer o verdadeiro inferno!_

**Hyoga:**_ Todas as épocas passadas!? O que quer dizer com isto?!_

Hyoga ficou pensando, sobre o que Hércules, quis dizer sobre Pandora ter servido em todas as épocas.  
Seiya encosta nas grades, na tentativa de se aproximar ao máximo de Pandora. Em resposta, ela bate seu tridente na grade, emitindo eletricidade. Fazendo Seiya sentir um choque e se afastar. Por pouco ele não acaba queimando a mão.  
Thanatos: Respeito... Respeito! Nós ainda somos os deuses da morte e do sono!

**Hypnos:**_ Thanatos, nãoo!!_

**Thanatos:**_ por isto, merecemos respeito!_

Thanatos salta e tenta atingir Hércules. Hércules pega uma peça da mesa de xadrez, um cavalo, em seguida, segurando a peça conteve o soco de Thanatos. Apenas com a base do cavalo, e arremessa o corpo de Thanatos para longe. Ele gira o corpo e bate os pés na parede, e tenta novamente, no ar atacar Hércules.  
Hércules queima o seu cosmo. E faz brotar tentáculos do chão, tentáculos de energia. Que envolve o corpo de Thanatos. Logo depois, arremessado com mais força. Ele bate suas costas na parede. Uma energia cósmica vermelha envolve Thanatos rasgando o que sobrou de sua Sapuris, até suas vestias, jogando ele para o teto. Deixando caia no chão. Ele cair no chão nu, numa poça de sangue!

Ainda vivo, ele diz:

**Thanatos:**_ Impossível, eu sou o deus da morte!  
Não vou deixar que me trate, como um mero humano!  
__**TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE!!!**_

Com apenas uma mão, Hércules conteve o poderoso ataque que se desfez no ar, depois de Hércules fechá-la e depois se preparar para desferir o seu poderoso ataque:

**Hércules:**_ Você quer conhecer a morte? Eu lhe mostro a morte!_

**Thanatos:**_** UUUAAAAAG!!!**_****

Hércules: _**GREAT OLIMPO GLORY!!**_

Novamente, Thanatos era arremessado para parede. Abrindo uma enorme cratera, ele caia do outro lado, dentro de uma cela!

Hypnos começa a questionar Hércules:

Hypnos: Quando ficamos sabendo, que você tinha atraído Atena e os cavaleiros para cá. Achei que concordaria em entregá-los, de livre e espontânea vontade.  
Mas, agora, vejo que estava enganado...

Hércules: Depois que Hades foi derrotado. Eu atraí Atena e os demais cavaleiros para cá, com energia cósmica. Ela achando se tratar da energia cósmica da Terra trouxe todos para minhas mãos!

Thanatos ainda vivo, mas gravemente ferido indaga:

**Thanatos:**_ Como? Você... Criou uma energia cósmica... De um planeta inteiro?_

**Hércules:**_ De uma galáxia inteira, para ser mais exato!_

**Hypnos:**_ Nem mesmo nós, conseguimos fazer tal feito.  
.... Isto porque você é filho de Zeus?_

Hypnos pensa:

**Hypnos:**_ "Se isto for verdade, ele sabia desde o começo que os cavaleiros do zodíaco, derrotariam Hades. Maldito! Ele estava nos manipulando, durante todo esse tempo...  
...Talvez desde épocas mitológicas!"_

**Hércules:**_ Se estiver achando, que Zeus os usou durante este tempo... Mais do que justo! A Terra foi entregue aos cuidados de Athena. No entanto Hades ou Poseidon tem tentado desde eras mitológicas se apossarem da Terra. Como se fosse dois irmãos humanos, com inveja do presente, que seus pais compraram para a irmã caçula. Sempre com golpes psicológicos tolos ou em favor de algo em troca.  
O cargo de guardião da Grande Casa Celestial do Olimpo, das escadarias do monte Olimpo. É meu! E estou muito satisfeito!_

**Hypnos: **_Hipócrita! Agora lutarei com você!_

**Hércules:**_ Mesmo usando uma armadura caindo aos pedaços?  
Não viu o que acabei de fazer com Thanatos? E ele ainda recebeu a minha Grande Glória do Olimpo!_!

Enquanto isso, Saori e Shun estão em algum lugar, situados próximo das prisões celestiais. Na certa, também desconsolados. Por terem sido separados de Seiya e os demais. Shun está preocupado sobre onde poderia estar o seu irmão Ikki de Fênix... Se ele esta com os outros ou separado enfrentando algum obstáculo?  
Saori explica, se eles não estão na Terra, é certo, devem estar numa das prisões celestiais. As prisões celestiais. Um dos lugares que são mandados aqueles que cometeram o mais difícil e pior de todos os pecados. Aqueles que superaram um Deus!

**Shun:**_ Eu achava que somente no inferno os mortos eram mandados para pagar pelos seus pecados!_

**Saori:**_ Seiya...  
Shun! Eu senti uma energia cósmica diferente vamos para aquela direção!_

Saori e Shun seguem ao sentido noroeste!

_**Vale das Neves**_

Onde Shun e Saori estão é o Vale das Neves, apesar do nome é um local fantástico, onde existe gelo por todos os lados e neve cai sem parar. Apesar do visual de inverno, o calor de lá não chega a incomodar os mortos que visitam este lugar.

Calor gerado pelo rastro de cosmo energia, de quem teve seu coração aquecido pela nostalgia. É considerada uma prisão celestial um tanto peculiar e especial, pois lá, todos que ainda possuem alguma recordação humana. Como o natal, por exemplo. Ficam lembrando de novo e de novo, para sempre. Lembrando de alguma lembrança, que envolva o frio do inverno e esta recordação. E não conseguem se desprender desta memória por mais que tentem. Uma prisão celestial perfeita. Na verdade não se sabe. O Vale das Neves é uma prisão ou o paraíso gelado? Tendo a chance de uma pessoa recordar uma mera lembrança feliz. Uma lembrança que pode condená-lo a viver eternamente no mesmo momento!

Shiryu se encontrava perto da aonde foi travada a batalha contra Hades. Sua armadura divina, também tinha deixado de existir e virado a mesma armadura renovada de antes. Num local rodeado de flores como este, ele bem que podia descançar. Apenas uma vez na vida, este inferno de batalhas, podia ter fim. No entanto, Shiryu estava convicto, ainda existia uma cruzada pela frente. Uma cruzada que não tinha acabado. Desde que, deixará Shunrei nos Cinco Picos de Rozan, China. Ele sabia mais do que ninguém, tinha de encontrar os seus amigos, o quanto antes. Ali não era a Terra, ele ainda não esta morto. Ou pelo menos assim acredita. Tinha que regressar o quanto antes para Shunrei. Agora, o mestre ancião cumpriu sua missão como Cavaleiro de Athena. Não podia deixar à delicada Shunrei, sozinha na Terra. Falando em mulher, ou melhor, mulheres. Nos Campos Elíseos, em meio às ninfas sorrindo, dançado e brincando com outros heróis. Uma delas havia se prestado a ajudar Shiryu em sua missão. Seu nome é Têmis!  
Ikki de Fênix havia chegado a um deserto, em meio a uma tempestade de areia, onde a única coisa, ele consegue ver, é uma luz logo a sua frente. Poderia ser algum tipo de fogueira? Ou talvez um espelho refletindo algo? Ikki se lembra de alguém no Hades, comentar algo sobre o ocorrido com Orfeu. Mesmo assim, decidiu seguir em frente, onde se encontrava o brilho.

Enquanto isso, na Grande Casa Celeste. Hércules se prepara para acabar com Hypnos.

Quem irá sobreviver a este feroz combate? Que começa agora!

**Hércules:**_ Chegou a sua hora Hypnos! Em suas palavras:  
__**DURMAAA!!!**_

Continua...


End file.
